The present invention generally relates to a hearing aid having a plurality of electrical contact means arranged within a battery compartment for two-pole electrical connection of a battery to hearing aid component parts. At least one of the plurality of contact means can be used for the electrical connection of an external programing device to at least one programmable hearing aid part.
German Utility Model G88 00 629 discloses a hearing aid with three contacts, for example, wiper contacts, which are arranged in the battery compartment in addition to the two battery contacts. These contacts, known as socket or jack contacts, are arranged in a separate housing section neighboring the battery compartment. The three contacts are contacted by a plug which may be introduced into the battery compartment and is electrically connected to an external programming device. Since these additional contacts in addition to the socket part which holds the contact must be arranged in the battery compartment or in the environment thereof, the battery compartment must be larger than traditional battery compartments.
German Utility Model G88 08 169 discloses a hearing aid having a battery compartment at the lower end of the hearing aid onto which an audio shoe can be attached. Three contact springs which may be connected to an audio line and insulated from one another are arranged at an inside portion of the audio shoe adjoining the battery compartment. At their free ends, the contact springs comprise contact nubs that touch terminal contacts at the lower end of the hearing aid. As a result thereof, the hearing aid is directly connected to a hearing/speaking system or to a radio or to a television apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,082 discloses a battery compartment which may be connected to a hearing aid. Four contacts are arranged at the interface between the battery compartment and the hearing aid. When the battery compartment is removed, these four contacts are then contacted to a plug that is connected to an external programing device. Two of the contacts serve the purpose of data exchange in a simultaneous duplex mode. The other two contacts are power supply contacts through which the hearing aid is supplied with power, both from the programing device and from the battery. The battery compartment must also internally comprise two contact means for contacting the two battery poles. Consequently, four additional contacts at the interface and the corresponding space therefor are required in this embodiment in addition to the contacts connected to the battery poles in the battery compartment.